Case of the Broken Hearted
by ChibiFangirl
Summary: Amara goes back to see her childhood friend, Jace, after some depressing times in both hers and Jace's life. Clary isn't too happy so her. JacexOC, Mild Clary Bashing, Femdom


**Author's Note:**

**The following story takes place in the middle of City of Ashes, where Jace wants to have a relationship with Clary, despite being brother and sister during chapter ten. Its is also part of the 19 song fic challenge and this is number 18 based off Mya's Case of an Ex, but has been replaced with Case of the Broken Hearted, since Clace hasn't really been offical yet where I'm at. JacexOC**

"What do you mean its disgusting?" Jace asked Clary, angrily.

"I mean, we are related." Clary said, embarrassed. "People will know."

"So? We can keep it secret." Jace protested.

"They are bound to find out eventually." Clary pointed out. "I'm sorry, Jace."

"Then I won't be kissing you anytime soon." Jace said, peeved. "Sorry if I was disgusting you."

"Jace, I'm sorry." Clary began, feeling nervous and shaky. "I didn't mean it like that."

"Don't apologize to me." He said, not wanting to hear another word out of Clary's mouth and began to shower.

Clary felt her tears well up in her eyes and began to leave the room. She saw a tall female figure, with blonde hair and black streaks and eyes gray and cold like a foggy sky. She was studying her nails, which looked like they were bitten and had black polish, that was flaking off. This was Jace's childhood friend, Amara.

Clary was startled. "What are you doing here? I thought you went back home since you said you didn't want to be a bother to anyone living here." She said, trying to wipe back tears. Showing weakness around Amara, was only amusing to her.

"I decided to come back. Granny ain't doing too well." Amara lazily said. She looked up at Clary and said in a condescending tone, "Oh, are you having trouble in paradise?"

"What do you mean?" Clary asked, playing dumb.

"Your sexual relationship with your brother." Amara answered. "You're right, people would know."

Clary frowned. She knew Amara hated her for whatever reason. "How long were you standing there?" She said, annoyed.

"The whole conversation, sweet cheeks." Amara said with a sadistic smile. "Now if I were you, I'd scamper off now. I have business with Jace to do."

"Business? You mean taking advantage of him?" Clary insulted her.

Amara was a prostitute, due to poor living standards. Everyone in the New York institute knew this. Even Hodge, who never left the place, when he was alive. Clary found this out when she first met Amara. She had helped rescue her and Jace from the pack of vampires when Simon had became a rat. Her and Jace were childhood friends and she had told him that her life had gone downhill and had resulted into prostitution. Clary knew she had feelings for him.

This retort had no effect on Amara's giant ego. "This has nothing to do with you." She brushed off.

"I won't let you come in. You'll hurt him." Clary said, finding courage to stand up to Amara.

"Jace is a big boy, even if I wanted to hurt him, he'd manage. You on the other hand, I'd be more worried about." Amara said, pushing Clary out of the way, then whispered in her ear. "After all, you haven't trained at all of being a shadowhunter." She then opened the door then closed it behind her, avoiding Clary's sadden gaze.

The room was dark and Amara sat on the edge of his bed in a sexy matter. She could hear the shower running and waited patiently. Jace eventually emerged from the room. His eyebrows shot up in surprise.

"Amara? What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Granny isn't doing too well on her own and I can barely protect her on my own, in case more evil comes. I needed to keep her in a safe place that wasn't the shelter." Amara explained.

"So, you're staying in the institute?" Jace questioned.

"Pretty much." Amara said. She noticed Jace's shoulder was in pain, by the way he rubbed it.

"Are you in pain?" She asked, in a more empathetic way compared to the way she talked to Clary.

"No, its fine." He was lying.

"I know you are." Amara said. She patted on the bed and said, "lay here, I can heal you."

"No, Amara, you don't have to…" He said as he felt her come behind him and push him, so his stomach was on the bed. She sat on his lower back and began to massage his aching shoulders. "Who did this to you? Your father?"

"yes."

"I knew I couldn't trust him." She said under her breathe. "He is one son of a bitch."

"A-Amara." Jace said in between soft moans.

"What is it?" Amara said in a softer, questioning tone.

"Can you do my lower back too?" Jace asked.

Amara nodded and said, "Okay." She moved her hands lower. She can feel his muscles were sore. "Oh you're really tight."

"Thats the muscle of a shadow hunter, though we can get used to it after a while." Jace replied.

"Yeah but….I never seen a knot this bad before." She said, pressing deep into his skin with her knuckles as Jace let out a hiss.

"Did I hurt you?" Amara asked.

"No it feels good, keep going." Jace told her.

"Um, okay." Amara said and contunued massaging his back. There was a moment of silence with the acception of Jace's relaxed moans.

"Can I ask you a question?" Jace asked.

"What is it?" Amara responded. He was about to get up, so Amara removed her hands and looked into his eyes.

"Its just Clary, she drives me crazy." Jace said, distressed. Amara smirked at that statement. "I think I have feelings for her, but then I get disgusted at the fact that we are siblings." Amara nodded. "But then you come along and…"

"I what?" Amara asked, caressing his cheek.

"I've known you since we were kids and when you returned I think I developed feelings for you." He said. He stroked her hair and asked, "Can I kiss you?"

He didn't have to ask, she wrapped her arms around his neck and they kissed passionately. Jace pushed her to the bed as he moved his lips to his neck. Of if Clary saw this, she would flip. Amara gasped at his warm lips touching her gentle skin. She stroked his hair as he continued to kiss her.

Eventually he pulled away, "I've been waiting for this." He told her.

"I have too" Amara said with a blush. "Though I'd never force you into sex if you don't want it."

"No, please, Amara." Jace begged with another peck on the neck. "I need you."

Amara smirked. "Well I am very experienced, I can teach you a few tricks." Amara took off his boxers and began fondling his balls.

"A-Amaaara." Jace sighed with pleasure.

"Like that don't you?" Amara teased.

"Uuuuh." Was his response.

She rolled him over so she was on top and continued to fondle him as he was softly gasping her name. Amara had the devious thought of making Clary know that Jace was all hers and smirked at the idea. She bent down and sucked on his length as Jace bucked his hips as a response.

Amara continued to suck on him like he were candy. Jace gripped onto her long hair, unable to bear her pleasurable torture. "Amaraaaa...I'm gonna." He begged, as she removed her face from his member, not wanting to take the semen in.

She hovered over Jace as she took off her black robe, then her night shirt, leaving her bare boobs exposed for his liking. She dangled her boobs in front of his face and comanded, "suck on me, its your turn."

Jace rolled Amara over and said, "gladly." He sucked on her nipples as she arched her back in response, loving electrifying feeling. He grabbed her butt, to get more of a response and then continued to trail down her leg.

Amara wanted dominance once again and claimed the top postion. Jace was somewhat beefy, so Amara took this to her advantage and twisted his nipples, causing him to scream her name. "Tell me what you want." She told him. She hadn't let go of him, so getting a response out of him was rather complicated.

She continued to tease him and asked, "I'm sorry, I don't understand."

"I want you too…" He began, still struggling to catch his breath. "ride me."

She let go of him and forced her lips onto his, pulling him into a passionate kiss. She removed her underwear and put herself on his hard throbbing erection. She began to thrust on top of him, making loud moans followed by his.

"Scream my name." Amara commanded. "I want to hear little Clary know that we are doing this."

"Amaraaa." Jace moaned.

"Louder!" Amara commanded.

"AMAAAAARAAAA!" He moaned again. More thrusts. More moans. More pleasure. Eventually both reached their breaking points as Amara snuggled next to Jace in bed.

"Are you usually this feisty when you are with your clients?" Jace asked her.

"Feisty?" Amara asked as she pressed a soft kiss amongst his soft warm lips. "I was going easy on you, you first timer." She said with a chuckle.

"I see." Jace said, staring at the ceiling. "Well next time, I want it rougher."


End file.
